lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Lionheart
Lionheart is an action/adventure game based on Venture, although it plays more similarly to The Legend of Zelda. Synopsis A dwarf, Oskar Battlehammer, has learned of an abandoned gold and diamond mine and invites Venturian Zora Chernin to accompany him. However, Oskar has been kidnapped before finding the mine, and it is up to Zora to save him before he is consumed by one of the multiple monsters on the Venturian island of Cragmar. After reaching the Perilous Peaks, Zora battles and seemingly kills the Planedenti, who had incarcerated Oskar in their lair. Zora reunites with Oskar, and they are able to sell the gold and diamonds they have collected over the adventure, becoming wealthy and famous as a duchess and a duke, respectively. Gameplay The game plays similarly to The Legend of Zelda and has the same gameplay in the ROM hack version. Notable differences in the standalone edition include other obtainable items; not just coins (retextured Rupees). Fruit may be obtained from fruit trees, while stone can be obtained from boulders. These may be given to Dlab traders in exchange for coins. Character Equivalents * Zora Chernin: Link * Oskar Battlehammer: Princess Zelda * Planedenti: Ganon * Dlab Hermit: Old Man/Woman * Dlab Trader: Merchant * Osseus Archer: Moblin * Osseus Spitter: Octorok * Osseus Knight: Stalfos * Crawler: Tektite * Boomerang Comedenti: Goriya * Standard Comedenti: Gibdos * Wyveslender: Armos * Goo Man: Gel * Pipipi: Rope * Mollis: Pols Voice * Mantar: Peahat * Depth Riser: Leever * Gigantic Goo Man: Zol * Virientum: Digdogger * Killer Bat: Keese * Hive Minder: Vire * Swarmed Bat: Patra * Ocean Guard: River Zora * Death Worm: Moldorm * Wriggle Rotter: Lanmola * Ignis: Bubble * Mobile Acrogen: Blade Trap * Vorton: Like Like * Mandibular: Manhandla * Undead Labman: Darknut * Espouse: Lynel * Demonic Spirit: Ghini * Possessed Statue: Statue Head * Motus: Wallmaster * Dlab Witch: Wizzrobe * Wyvern: Aquamentus * Testatilian: Dodongo * Decayer Beast: Gleeok Items * Wooden Broadsword: Sword * Diamond Broadsword: White Sword * Enchanted Broadsword: Magical Sword * Pot Lid Shield: Wooden Shield * Enchanted Shield: Magical Shield * Boomerang Chakram: Boomerang * Diamond Chakra: Magical Boomerang * Power Blast Gauntlet: Bomb * Crossbow: Bow * Bolt: Arrow * Diamond Bolt: Silver Arrow * Torch: Blue Candle * Rubrum Torch: Red Candle * Wand: Recorder * Porcus Meat: Food * Note: Letter * Health Potion: Life Potion * Good Omen Elixir: 2nd Potion * Espouse Wand: Magical Rod * Fire-Breathing Flint: Book of Magic * Raft: Rowboat * Diamond Armor: Blue Ring * Orichalcum Armor: Red Ring * Strength Potion: Power Bracelet * World Map: Map * Creature Sensor: Compass * Golden Key: Key * Ax: Magical Key * Pocket Bridge: Stepladder * Gold Ingot: Triforce * Life Crystal: Heart Container * Regeneration Potion: Fairy * Health Bar: Heart * Iceball: Clock * Coin: Rupee * Diamond: Five Rupees Terrain * Bramble: Bush * Giant Rock: Boulder * Fruit Tree: Giant Tree * Hibernating Wyveslender: Armos * Statue: Statue Head * Urn: Gravestone Locations * The Sea: Lake Hylia * Never-Ending Knolls: Lost Hills * Forgotten Forest: Lost Woods * Perilous Peaks: Death Mountain * Potter’s Field: Graveyard * Boulder Balls: Spectacle Rock * East Island: Eastmost Peninsula * Forested Frontier: Dead End * Cascade: Waterfall * Deadlands: Desert * Mending Meres: Fairy Ponds * Grassland: Origin * The Cave System: Underworld * Under the Tremendous Tree: Level 1 * Temple in the Trees: Level 2 * Plantation Palazzo: Level 3 * Decayer’s Den: Level 4 * Virientum in the Mountains: Level 5 * Skeletal Stronghold: Level 6 * Under the Fountain: Level 7 * The Farthest Right: Tip of the Nose * Behind the Brush: Level 8 * Peril in the Peaks: Level 9 * Skull Stone: Eyes of Skull Behind the Scenes * The location name ”Boulder Balls” refers to its slight resemblance to testicles. * At one point, the game was going to take place in a world outside of the Venture universe, and would’ve been more fantasy-themed. * Zora’s sprite had to be redone, as it used a separate color palette from other characters. The current sprite has not been uploaded to LMMCU. Trivia * The first version of the game will be a Legend of Zelda ROM hack. * The game's initial plot is based on The Lost Mine of Phandelver from the Dungeons & Dragons Fifth Edition Starter Set. Category:Video Games Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears Category:Venture Category:Spinoffs Category:Real Category:LMMCU Indie Division Category:Action Adventure Category:RPG Category:Upcoming Category:Rating Pending Category:Inferno Indie Studios Category:Indie Category:Action